


Hah! I am Sirius Gibson!

by minnieramen



Category: Blue Star IZ - Fandom, Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe is still sneaky, Dress Up, Gen, Humor, More Out-the-window shenanigans, Poor Noel, Smiling Wil is best Wil, just a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieramen/pseuds/minnieramen
Summary: Claire visits Sharon the Demon one day and receives a really elegant and noble set of clothes, so of course she runs off to show it to everyone.R.I.P Claire.





	Hah! I am Sirius Gibson!

‘_ Hahaha! _ Hello everyone, I am Sirius Gibson!’

Without warning, the bluenette barged into the dining hall wearing wearing Sirius’ signature clothing, along with his short cloak clasped around her shoulders. Claire, Sirius noticed, was also wearing his gold-moon earring and had ruffled her hair in hopes of making it look like the said lavender-haired boy. 

It was dinner time and everyone was seated at the table. When Claire entered the room, they all paused. Sirius, who was drinking a glass of water, immediately spit it out in shock upon seeing Claire and almost spilled it on Ashe (who had avoided it just in time.)

‘W-what is this?!’ He couldn’t say the words correctly, ‘How did you-’

Claire nodded knowingly and folded her arms in a Sirius-like way, ‘-Remember that nice monster by the name of Sharon? She gave me this garment so I could present myself in my utmost glory.’ Claire finished and eyed all of them with an air of nobility. 

_ When am I ever like that? _ Sirius found himself thinking.

‘Ah, Miss Claire!’ Ashe was the quickest to respond, he stood from his chair and clapped his hands together beaming, ‘you _do_ really look like Sirius!’ Noel smiled a bit and nodded along with Ashe. ‘You’d make a good actress, Claire.’ 

Claire closed her eyes with an all-knowing smile and turned her head away proudly, ‘Of course I do.’ She then glanced at Wilardo, who was sitting quietly and hadn’t said a word the whole time. She glared at him with a pretend-frown as if silently seeking his approval as well. Wilardo caught her eye and briefly gave her a thumbs up. Claire felt satisfied, accomplished.

Meanwhile, Sirius continued to sputter and felt his eyes repeatedly twitching in annoyance. His mouth won’t form the curses he wanted to throw at them, especially at Claire. 

_ How dare they make fun of me… This has gone too far. If they mock me **one more time-** _

‘-But Miss Claire,’ Ashe spoke up innocently(?), gaining everyone’s attention, ‘you would have to be a couple of inches shorter to _ actually _ look like him!’ 

The whole room went automatically silent. Claire unconsciously dropped her acting and her eyes flickered over to Sirius in fear. His eyes were now shadowed by his lavender hair, but Claire knew all-well what was going to happen. Noel was looking at Sirius and was hoping he’d spare the bunch just this once. Ashe, who was really just oblivious(?), stared at everyone with a confused expression, wondering what had happened to the sudden shift in the air.

‘Alright,’ Wilardo said, breaking the silence, he got up and headed straight for the door, ‘Goodnight everyone.’ 

The door opened and he went out, closing it behind him.

Sirius, after a few minutes, slowly got up and started towards the door as well. But as he passed Ashe, he abruptly grabbed his collar and dragged the teal-hair behind with him. ‘Uh- Uhm- Sirius? I’m sorry, really!’ Sirius ignored his protests and grabbed Clair’s collar from behind and proceeded to take her with him as well. Claire, in a desperate moment, reached her hand out at Noel, who had stood up and was now more than concerned for his friends’ safety,

‘Noel, _heeeelp!!_’

‘Yes, Noel, p-please save us!’ Ashe exclaimed as he flailed his arms around helplessly.

‘_ No, _ Noel!’ Sirius yelled at the poor blond, ‘if you want to help them, you can go out the window _ as well! _’

The last words echoed through Ashe’s and Claire’s ears.

_ Out the w-window…? _

Sirius managed to drag both of them out of the room and stomped towards the stairs with Ashe and Claire struggling to keep up and avoid tripping, and with Noel hurrying behind them frantically. ‘Ashe! It was nice knowing you!’ Claire spat out.

‘You too, Miss Claire!’

***

And so the rest of the night passed with Noel trying to convince Sirius to spare the two, who were helplessly flailing around and were continuously saying their parting vows to each other. 

And Wilardo, who was straightening out his sheets and getting ready for sleep, sighed as he heard multiple yelling and shouting outside his room.

‘Youngsters these days.’ He placed the pillow back on the bed and paused, then he smiled to himself.

_ I sounded just like you right now, Gramps. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! I am having a field trip with this one, hehe~ This was inspired from a drawing on tumblr!
> 
> Comments are always welcome! <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
